Dance Dance!
by Lady Tala
Summary: AU Castiel is betrayed by one of his closest friends and his fiance. His adopted brother/Lover Gabriel drags him out and he meets Dean. a bit of GabeCas, Destiel SamGabe MichealAdam


Okay so i watched a Movie today. And the idea stuck in my head, not so much the movie... But this image of Dean and Castiel and... Well i have a major writers block for ST's and I'm looking for inspiration lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SPN cast. nor do i own any of the music that will be used in this fic.

* * *

><p>Cas was dressed in low tight skinny jeans, he had on a fishnet shirt, and over it he was wearing a leather jacket. His hair was messy in a sexy way, and he had black eyeliner expertly applied to draw attention to his deep ocean blue eyes. He looked Damn good if Gabriel said so himself examining his handy work. They younger man looked nervous and a little uncomfortable in his new clothes, not to mention the kick as combat boots Gabe had acquired.<p>

"I am not doing this." He stated blandly. Gabe huffed. "The hell with that little bro." Castiel sighed. he knew he wasn't going to win this one. He as Gabriel would say had been sulking for the last month, He had been in a relationship with a young woman he had grown up with. Anna, but she had betrayed him with his other long time friend Uriel. He Uriel, Anna Balthazar, Gabriel, Zack and, Micheal were all part of the dance crew "Heaven's Army." They dressed all in white always, people called them the 'Angel's'. After Cas had walked in on one of his best-friends in bed with his fiance, He left the crew.

Gabriel hadn't been far behind. He was always the rebel in their little family. Balthazar explained that he couldn't leave the army, his father would never approve, but he would always be there for Cas. Gabriel had moved himself into Castiel's new apartment, and had pretty much taken over. His first task was to make Cas go out and have fun. So Gabe had went shopping for both of them. He was wearing tight black pants and a loose white shirt that was only half buttoned showing off his muscled chest. He had fixed his hair, fixed Castiel period. He was ready to party, and He knew Cas was to. Castiel loved to dance. It was his life, something that he was letting slip away.

A few hour later Gabriel had finally dragged Castiel out of the house, they had walked until the found a place that was literally vibrating with music. The glowing red words 'Hell's Gate' attracted the former 'Angel's' Attention and grinning at each other they walked confidently into the club. It was dark, loud and the perfect place to lose themselves. Castiel could feel the base vibrating through the floor, The song was "Be easy" by missari. Gabe grinned and headed to the bar.

Castiel could feel his body begin to move. He needed this. it started with his hips moving in a slow hypnotizing motion, he bowed his head and allowed the beat to take over, his foot tapping slightly he moved his torso in graceful twists and turns the rest of his body following like liquid fire, He drew the attention of everyone in the room, Gabriel noticed the hush, he didn't need to turn around to know it was because of Castiel, When he danced he danced with his whole soul, it was beautiful. He took his sugary concoction and turned to face the dance floor,

Sure enough Castiel was moving his body to the beat of the music, more then likely unaware of the stares. It was graceful and sexy. Suddenly he stopped finally noticing the stares, He looked trapped and terrified. Gabriel moved quickly and joined him on the dance floor dancing in a challenging manner around him. A playful smirk on his face, he gave the taller man a pretend shove. Cas took a step back and threw his arms up, His eyes flashing dangerously he got up in Gabe's face their bodies centimeters apart, they moved together perfectly in sync with the others moves.

Soon the music slowed down and Castiel led the way off the dance floor and to the bar, he ordered the strongest drink he could and downed it. Gabe chuckled. "Having fun?" He waggled his eyebrows at the obvious bulge in the blue eyed man's tight pants. "Oops.. Did i do that?" he chuckled when Castiel swatted him over the head. "You know it was the dancing" Gabriel blew him a kiss. "Come on admit it!" He leaned in and rubbed himself playfully against Cas. "I'm a sexy boy" Castiel snorted.

"Ohh Don't look now but i spy with my little eye to sexy ass men coming out way!" Castiel rolled his eyes, He knew he was Bi he had discovered that as a teen... with none other the Gabe he wasn't interested in a hook up. Then he heard that voice. dark and sexy. "Hey.." a hand fell on his shoulder as the man attached to that orgasm worthy voice slid onto the bar stool beside him. "two beers a -" He paused and looked at Gabriel's drink with a raised brow. "that" he finished looking at the pretty bartender she quickly went to do as he asked. "I'm Dean, This is my Brother Sam, we saw you two dancing earlier." Sam stood behind Gabriel who was leaning on the bar his chin in his hands as he watched Dean with a predatory look.

Cas smiled at the man with the enchanting green eyes. "Yeah?" Cas said a spark of laughter in his eyes. "Did you like what you saw?" Gabriel purred from the other-side wiggling his butt a little to entice the giant behind him. Dean smirked "Oh we defiantly enjoyed the show." Dean said moving into Castiel's space. Sam took over the conversation then. "What my brother failed to mention. Is that we belong to a crew called the 'Devil's Trap' and i know i've seen you two befor."

"Devil's trap!No way!"Gabriel gushed excitedly as he spun around. "Sam Winchester!" Sam tilted his head to the side watching the short man practically vibrate in his excitement. "The one and only" Dean piped up reaching over to grab his brothers untouched beer and down it. Cas grinned and nudged Gabriel in the ribs. "Ow!what- Oh!" Gabriel latched himself onto the giants arm, "Dance with me!" Sam shrugged at his brother and followed the man out to the dance floor.

Cas turned his attention to Dean. "Castiel" He said blankly. Dean stared at him for a few minutes in utter confusion. "My name. It's Castiel" Dean paused for a minute. "Castiel... The angel of Thursday... " A look of complete revelation lit Dean's face making Castiel smile, it was adorable. "Heaven's Army!" Cas's smile faded a bit. "Not anymore. Gabe either" Dean's face lit up like a kids on Christmas morning. "NO SHIT" He blurted loudly. Drawing a bit of attention.

Out on the dance floor, Gabriel was all over Sam. He was dancing with his back pressed tightly to Sam, Sam's hands gripped his hips and guided his movements, They fit surprisingly well together, Sam lifting and spinning him on occasion. Sam was having a blast, The feisty little brunette was intense, playful and sexy. He also happened to be one hell of a dancer, The minute they began to dance together Sam had realized that this was Gabriel Novak, Heaven's Army's lead dancer. which meant the guy they had left with Dean was none other then Castiel Novak, Gabriel's partner. They suited each other well.

Gabe knew the exact minute it all clicked for Sam, because he was suddenly spun to face the man, and hauled tight against his body, they moved completely in sync, almost as if they had been dancing together for years. They didn't speak They just stared into each others eyes and danced. They were both hard, and soon their hands began to move of their own accord drifting to naughty places. By the time the music stopped, they were dripping with sweat and both nearly bursting from their pants. They headed back to the bar, only to find Castiel waiting for them impatiently.

"Gabe we are leaving" And with that he grabbed his friends arm and dragged him out of the club. "Cassie?" Gabe slurred not receiving an answer, the walked all the way home, as soon as they were in the apartment Castiel started to do a happy little jig. "Devil's Trap has two open positions. Dean has asked that we come to rehearsals tomorrow morning at ten." Gabe let the words sick in, and then he was grinning to. "hell ya!" He joined Cas in another little jig, only it was more grinding thier bodies together.

Some people found it odd that they shared the same last name. everyone thought they were brothers. But they weren't not really, Castiel was adopted two years after Gabe was born. They grew up in the same house they were close as kids, their love for each other was special. When Castiel wanted to experiment with his sexuality it was Gabe he experimented with, They continued to have a 'special relationship' long after their teenage sex-capades. and on occasion they used one another for mutual pleasure.

Tonight was going to be one of those times. Castiel shoved the smaller man against the wall crashing their lips together, Gabe moaned loudly and brought his hands up to tangle in the taller man's hair as they ground their hips together. "Fuck Cassie" Gabe moaned, allowing the younger man the lead. Castiel trailed burning kisses down Gabriel's neck his hands busy at the older man's pants. "Shit" Gabe hissed when Castiel grasped him threw his boxers arching into the touch. His hands made short work of Castiel's pants, and as the jeans hit the floor Castiel lifted Gabe and slammed his back against the wall. Gabriel gave a loud scream as Cas thrust himself deeply into the smaller man.

At the club Sam looked around for his brother quickly locating him back at the Devil trap's booth, the pretty blond Jo in his lap, his tongue down her throat. He rolled his eyes and slid in next to his half brother Adam. "Sup?" He asked knowing better then to interrupt his older brothers... meeting. "Dean talked the Novak's into coming to rehearsal tomorrow. They quit Heaven's army." Sam grinned. "Seriously?" Adam nodded.

"Hell fuck yes" Sam muttered to himself. glad that he had an excuse to see the sexy little brunette.

* * *

><p>Soo what do you think? I know it's short but... its like 3am and i gotta work in the morning so...<p>

PLEASE R&R


End file.
